The Avengers (Marvel Cinematic Universe: Reloaded)
The Avengers is a 2021 superhero film that is the ninth installment of the Marvel Cinematic Universe: Reloaded, and the first to feature the Avengers team, featuring all of the heroes of the previous films. It was directed by Peter Jackson and scored by Howard Shore. It features an ensemble cast composed of Samuel L. Jackson, Thomas-Brodie Sangster, Robert Downey, Jr., Jake Gylenhaal, Adrien brody, Alexander Skasgaard, Hugh Jackman, Chiwetel Ejiofor, Keira Knightley, Shia LaBeouf, Aaron Eckhart, Morena Baccarin, Don Cheadle and Benedict Cumberbatch. The Avengers was released theatrically in the United States on May 18, 2021. The film garnered numerous critical awards and nominations, including Academy Award and BAFTA nominations for achievements in visual effects and has set or tied numerous box office records. A sequel titled The Avengers 2: Rise of the Conqueror, is scheduled for release on December 24, 2031. Plot Opening Cast *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury *Dylan O'Brien as Spider-Man / Peter Parker *Robert Downey, Jr. as Iron Man / Iron Man *Jake Gyllenhaal as Captain America / Steven Rogers *Edward Norton as Dr. Bruce Banner **Lou Ferrigno as the voice of Hulk *Alexander Skasgaard as Thor Oddinson *Hugh Jackman as Wolverine / Logan Howlett *Chiwetel Ejiofor as Black Panther / T'Challa *Keira Knightley as Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff *Shia LaBeouf as Hawkeye / Clint Barton *Aaron Eckhart as Ant-Man / Hank Pym *Morena Baccarin as The Wasp / Janet Van Dyme *Don Cheadle as War Machine / Colonel James "Rhodey" Rhodes *Benedict Cumberbatch as Loki Laufeyson *Charlize Theron as Amora the Enchantress *Kane Hodder as The Executioner *David Boreanaz as Wonder Man / Simon Williams *Josh Hartnett as Grim Reaper / Eric Williams *Anne Hathaway as Agent Maria Hill *Clark Gregg as Agent Phil Coulson *Stan Lee as Agent Stanley Lieber *Alexis Denisof as Agent Jasper Sitwell *John Cleese as Edwin Jarvis *David Strathairn as Henry Peter Gyrich *Amy Adams as Virginia "Pepper" Potts *Helen Mirren as May Parker Emma Stone has a brief cameo as Gwen Stacy. Both Joss Whedon and Sam Rockwel reprising their roles from the previous Iron Man film as Harold 'Happy' Hogan and Senator Robert Kelly. Reception After the first three day the film has been released in United States, the film grossed $900.000.000 and ranked #1 in the Box Office and after a week the film has been released, it grossed $7.800.000.000 and hold It's position as #1 at the Box Office and at the final day of the film shown in cinemas, it grossed $17.467.310.000 and still hold it's position in Box Office and it beat James Cameron's Avatar and Christopher Nolan's The Dark Knight Rises and currently first-highest-grossing film all the time, first-highest-grossing film of 2019, the first-highest-grossing superhero film all the time and Marvel Studios and Paramount Pictures highest-grossing film of all the time. Trivia *Aside from introducing the Avengers, the film also introduces Wonder Man, Eric Williams and Henry Peter Gyrich Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe: Reloaded Category:Created by Draft227 Category:Movies